djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-3578 "Hall"
"You don't win a battle by ignoring orders and literally charging the enemy by yourself. You also don't win a battle by throwing us into battle with no strategy and treating us "clones" like droids." --CC-3578, to Talia Rethena CC-3578 was a veteran clone marshal commander who was in charge of the 19th Nebula Corps of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Like all other clone troopers, CC-3578 was bred and trained on Kamino. He entered the Clone Wars during the First Battle of Geonosis, and participated in many other battles during the Clone Wars. He became a respected member among the clone officers and even selected to be in Alpha 17's ARC training program, where CC-3578 befriended CT-2986-35 "Tris", CC-4086 "Steel" and CC-67/43-9083 "Rocket". CC-3578 was given the nickname "Hall", and after graduating from Alpha 17's ARC training program continued to fight in many battles. Hall served under Jedi General Alaric Marnel and Jedi Commander Talia Rethena. Hall respected both Jedi but did not like the tactics and risky moves Rethena used during battles and ignore some orders, although he was eventually able to lecture her to follow orders. At the end of the Clone Wars, Darth Sidious, who was secretly Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, executed Order 66, which forced all clone troopers to believe that the Jedi were traitors and enemies of the republic and they needed to kill them. Hall would comply and gunned down Alaric Marnel, although Talia Rethena was able to escape. Biography Early Life CC-3578 was a clone of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett and was created and trained on Kamino. He showed impressive skill and independent thought, and he rose the ranks fast. The Clone Wars CC-3578 participated in the First Battle of Geonosis, and afterwards he was assigned as a Marshal Commander and put as the second in command of the 19th Nebula Corps, which was a military unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. He would serve under Jedi General Alaric Marnel, whom he respected highly. Battle of Rhen Var "AT-TE, open fire on that fortification. We can't afford to take any more losses from that turret." -CC-3578 After the crushing Republic defeat on Rhen Var, the Republic sent a huge clone force containing of the 212th, 501st, and the 19th to retake the planet from Separatists hands. After Separatist fortifications that were threatening the assault were taken out, the 19th Nebula Corps along with the other clone units landed on the planets surfaced and stormed the battlefield. General Marnel And CC-3578 fought side by side, and after many days of fighting, the battle was over and it was the Republic's victory, although there was many casualties, specifically from the 19th. This battle strengthened the bond between the Jedi and the Clone Commander, due to their similar battle tactics and just respect in general. ARC training A few days after CC-3578 left Rhen Var after the battle was over, he was selected to be in Alpha 17's training program. While there, he would befriend clone commanders CC-4086 "Steel" and CC-67/43-9083 "Rocket", and Clone Captain CT-2986-35 "Tris", and would be given the nickname "Hall". After graduating from the program, the newly named Hall would return to action. Battle of Muunilinst "Sir, we are sustaining too many casualties. With all do respect, we aren't going to capture the city like this. Do you have a plan B?" "I do. We bomb the city." --Tris informing Hall The 19th Nebula Corps were sent down onto Muunilinst and attacked the heavily defend city of Mathowi, making considerable progress until they moved into the city, where they were constantly under attack by Separatist snipers and AATs, who began picking off at the clone unit. Knowing this couldn't go on, Hall ordered a retreat and then called in republic air support, which bombarded Mathowi. After the bombardment, the 19th Nebula Corps moved back into the city, finding much less resistance than before. After the successful capture of Mathowi, General Marnel and Hall were informed that they would attack the nearby city of Zyker. Not taking any chances, Hall ordered an immediate bombardment of the city, and sent in paratroopers to take out remaining fortifications that posed any big threat. Zyker was much more easy to take, due to it being lightly defended which was already crippled by the bombing runs. While the 19th Nebula Corps were dealing with their part of the planet, the rest of Third Systems Army had been dealing with the rest. The Separatists were eventually forced to surrender, leading to a Republic victory. The 19th had taken many casualties, specifically at Mathowi, but fresh new troopers soon filled in the losses. Battle of Luthea When the Separatists invaded the planet of Luthea, the 19th was sent to the planet to repel the battle droids. Although many clone troopers including Hall believed the battle was going to be like any other battle, they were very, very wrong, as the forests made it almost impossible to see droids, and the Republic would have to burn down many trees before being able to fight, which took a lot of time. Republic losses were frequent with many of Hall's men not even knowing what hit them when they were shot down by battle droids. Jedi General Marnel was informed that his new Padawan, who was replacing Marnel's old Padawan who had been expelled from the Jedi Order, was to be landing on Luthea along with troopers from the 501st Legion for reinforcements. The Padawan, Talia Rethena, did have good combat skills, but many times disobeyed orders. This is something Hall did not like. He eventually gave her a lecture stating that if she was going to survive this conflict, she needed to follow orders, after she was severely wounded from an explosive when she charged ahead against her master's orders. Later into the Battle of Luthea, when Hall, Rethena, Marnel, and other clone troopers had been captured by droid forces, and were about to be executed, the native species on Luthea, the Luthians, attacked the droids, who were completely caught off guard and eventually, with clone troopers arming themselves with E-5 droid carbines, took out the droid unit. Hall suggested to his Jedi superiors that they should try learning from the natives the forestry terrain, which the Jedi agreed. Using a protocol droid to translate the Luthian language, clone troopers learned how to use the trees to their advantage, which made republic victories more frequent. Luthians also began helping the republic during battle, setting up traps for the droids and sneaking around the droid force while the Republic clone troopers acted as a decoy. Eventually, the CIS was forced off the planet, making it a victory for Hall and his men. Missing in Action During a battle on Yavin IV, Hall's LAAT gunship was shot down and crash landed onto the planet's surface, killing everyone on board except for Hall, Rethena, and two other clone troopers. (Marnel was on a different gunship) Droid forces killed the two other clone troopers, and Hall and Rethena fled for the forests. While isolated, and even for Hall's distrust and dislike for Rethena, they soon began building a small bond overtime, as they helped each other survive. Hall even began to respect Rethena, seeing as how maybe his lecture might have changed her somehow. Eventually, the Republic tracked down the clone and the Jedi and after recovering from wounds from bites and thorns, they returned to action. Battle of Umbara The 19th Nebula Corps were sent along with the 501st and the 212th to Umbara in the Northern Landing Zone, although they were called off the planet soon after to deal in another battle that didn't have enough troopers. The battle they were called to was actually Corellia, and the battle was so easy for the Republic that it doesn't even deserve it's own section. Battle of Coruscant Members of the 19th Nebula Corps were on the planet of Coruscant when the planet was attack by a huge armada of CIS ships. Hall's men helped defend against attacks on the Jedi Temple, having help from Jedi General Marnel, Jedi Commander Rethena, and High Jedi General Fisto. Once the battle was over, Hall reported that the Jedi Temple was barely damaged, with just a few areas that stones had crumbled out of. (Coruscant will be expanded to, just don't have a lot of time while writing this) Order 66 and Death "What- what have- what have I done?" - Hall, after his inhibitor chip malfunction On an unknown planet that the 19th was attempting to capture, Order 66 was initiated by Emperor Palpatine, stating that the Jedi are traitors and must die. Without hesitation, Hall and his men gunned down Jedi Master Alaric Marnel, but Rethena managed to escape. Hall was then commanded to track down the Jedi Padawan. He found her on Yavin IV, and was ready to kill her when his inhibitor chip, which is what forced him to execute Order 66, malfunctioned, and he immediately began to question what he was doing. He knew that good soldiers followed orders, but this was just cruel. As far as he knew, the Jedi had done nothing wrong, and something was just telling him to do it and forcing him. He then let Rethena escape, and then reported back to the now Galactic Empire that the Jedi Padawan was dead. Commander Hall would later commit suicide, due to depression. Legacy Talia Rethena would try to live a normal human life on the planet of Coruscant, and would later join Luke's New Jedi Order. She would never forget Commander Hall, who had killed her master but also saved her life, which is what she didn't understand. She would share stories about her times in the Clone Wars with younglings at Luke's Jedi Academy. Personality and Traits CC-3578, or Hall, was always eager to follow orders (except for order 66) and was loyal to whoever commanded him (except for order 66) and never gave up hope, no matter the situation. He respected his Jedi General and even came to respect the Jedi Master's Padawan. Equipment Hall used both Phase I and Phase II Clone Armor, both being marked with galaxy purple designs, with macro-binoculars on his helmet. He commonly used the DC-15s Blaster Rifle. Category:Character Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:19th Nebula Corps Category:Marshal Commander Category:Clone Wars Category:Clone Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Order 66 Category:Commander Category:CC-3578 "Hall"